Hopeless
by Nyangko Phantomhive
Summary: Hopeless 1 republish untuk readers dan reviewers yang ingin membaca chapter satunya Naruto adalah pemuda 19 tahun yang banyak menyimpan luka hatinya yang didapat dari orang-orang yang sangat disayang bahkan dicintainya tanpa ada yang tau tanpa terkecuali, sampai kapan kah Naruto dapat bertahan?


Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Main Pair : SasuNaru, NejiGaa, ShikaKiba, dan lain-lain.

Rated : T

Warning : Gajeeee, typo bertebaran dimana-mana, shounen-ai.

Summary : Naruto adalah pemuda 19 tahun yang banyak menyimpan luka hatinya yang didapat dari orang-orang yang sangat disayang bahkan dicintainya tanpa ada yang tau tanpa terkecuali, sampai kapan kah Naruto dapat bertahan?

Di sebuah apertemen kecil terlihat dua orang pemuda yang tengah santai menikmati aktivitasnya masing-masing. Sang raven atau Sasuke asik dengan laptopnya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam tugas kuliah dan blonde atau Naruto yang meminum orange jusnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sangat serius mendalami laptonya itu.

"Teme" panggil Naruto sambil duduk di samping Sasuke

"….."

"Teme" ulang Naruto

"….."

"Teme" ulang Naruto lagi agak sedikit menaikan nada suaranya masih tak ada jawaban

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto dengan nama aslinya

"Hn" respon Sasuke tetap menekuni kegiatannya

"Kau ingat besok tanggal berapa" tanya Naruto

"Liat saja di kalender" jawab Sasuke cuek

"Tapi..._"

"Berisik dobe aku benar-benar tidak tau" potong Sasuke cepat dan dingin membuat Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya

"Gaaah besok itu tanggal ulang tahun ku dan tepat tiga tahun kita pacaran" kata Naruto sambil mencak-mencak melipat tangan di dada lalu memanyunkan bibirnya. Pacaran? Ya mereka memang pacaran sejak menginjak bangku kelas XI dan sekarang mereka tengah menjalani masa-masa kuliah di Universitas Konoha. Naruto jurusan seni sedang Sasuke jurusan ekonomi.

"Hn"

"Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan teme" ajak Naruto

"Aku tidak bisa" kata Sasuke datar mulai beranjak pergi dari apertemen Naruto

"Eh kenapa" tanya Naruto menyusul Sasuke dan tepat saat Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke

"Aku sibuk" jawab Sasuke dingin dan tajam sambil menepis kasar tangan Naruto yang membelalak melihat perlakuannya

"Oh….." Desah Naruto agak lesu setelah kepergian Sasuke tak terasa sebuah cairan bening yang kembali mengalir di kedua pipinya ' Sasuke kenapa kau selalu berbohong dan menghindar dari ku' isak Naruto bersandar di pintu apertemennya

Kicau burung menyambut riang pagi hari yang hangat bagi orang-orang mulai melakukan berbagai macam aktivitas. Seperti halnya Naruto pemuda berambut pirang ini sedang berjalan riang menuju kampusnya seperti biasa banyak sekali oaring yang menyapanya mengingat sikap Naruto yang baik,ceria dan selalu ramah terhadap orang di sekitarnya.

"OHAYOU MINNA" teriak Naruto saat sampai di kelasnya yang baru hanya terisi oleh dua pemuda saja

"Ohayou Naru" balas pemuda berambut merah maroon bermata jade Sabaku No Gaara

"Yo Ohayou Naruto" balas pemuda berambut jabrik cokelat dengan tato merah segitiga terbalik Inuzuka Kiba

"Hey Kib tumben kau datang pagi" kata Naruto binung melihat Kiba yang biasanya selalu datang siang, kemudian menaruh tasnya di mejanya yang terletak di ujung dekat jendela sekaligus berdeketatan dengan meja Gaara dan Kiba

"Hoho kalau itu, nih selamat ulang tahun ya" kata Kiba menyerahkan sebuah kotak berbentuk kado

"Way makasih ya Kib" teriak Naruto

"Ehm Naruto ini juga dariku otanjoubi omedetou" kata Gaara juga memberikan bungkusan kado

"Haha makasih semuanya kalian memang sahabatku yang paliiiing baik" kata Naruto memeluk kedua pemuda yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil

"Apa saja untukmu Naru" kata Gaara

"Bagaimana apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini bersama Sasuke" tanya Kiba antusias

"Yah sama seperti biasanya tak melakukan apa-apa" senyum Naruto kaku ketahuan sekali dipaksakannya Kiba dan Gaara yang menyadari itu pun berujar marah

"Dasar si Sasuke itu sebenarnya niat tidak jadi pacar Naru" kata Kiba memukul mejanya beruntunglah di kelas itu belum ada siapa-siapa

"Kau betul Kib" timpal Gaara "seharusnya kau putuskan saja manusia berdarah dingin seperti itu" lanjut Kiba juga kesal

"Haha sudahlah lagipula aku sudah terbiasa" kata Naruto

'Ya saking terbiasanya kau bahkan rela di manfaatkannya' batin Gaara dan Kiba yang tak berapa lama langsung terhenti, karena bel masuk telah berbunyi segera saja murid-murid yang berada di luar masuk ke dalam kelas mereka. Tak berapa lama setelah itu masuklah seorang guru berambut coklat tua di ikat seperti nanas dengan luka melintang di wajah, Umino Iruka.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Iruka pada murid-muridnya

"Pagi sensei" balas murid-muridnya

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, Sai masuk" panggil Iruka pada seorang di luar pintu kelasnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian setelah panggilan Iruka masuklah orang yang di panggilnya Sai itu seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dengan bola mata berwarna onyx" perkenalkan dirimu"perintah Iruka

"Salam kenal semua nama ku Oshima Sai pindahan dari Otogakure"

"Ada pertanyaan" tanya Iruka pada murid-muridnya tidak berapa lama setelah itu

"Udah punya pacar belum" gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan rambut di ikat ponytail mengacungkan tangannya Ino

"Belum" jawab Sai kalem dengan senyum palsu bertengger di mukanya

"Keahlian mu apa" sambil temannya yang bercapol dua Tenten

"Melukis" jawab kalem Sai lagi

"Yak kurasa sudah cukup sesi tanya jawabnya" kata Iruka menengahi murid-murid lainnya yang ingin bertanya " Sai duduk lah, tempat duduk di situ" kata Iruka sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang terletak dekat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sepertinya tidak memperhatikan hanya melamun menghadap keluar jendela

"Hay" sapa Sai sambil menepuk pelan punggung Naruto

"Eh, ya?" Balas Naruto agak terkejut "Kamu siapa?" Lanjutnya bingung saat melihat Sai duduk di depan mejanya

Tak

"Ittai ! Apa-apaan kau Kib sakit tau" kata Naruto pada orang yang telah memukulnya sambil memegang kepalanya

"Makanya perhatikan depan mu jangan hanya melamun saja" kata Kiba

"Hhaa . . " Gaara menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kedua temannya itu

"Emang kenapa akukan hanya ingin melamun saja" kata Naruto membela

"Kalau memang hanya ingin jangan di lakukan setiap hari dong bikin orang khawatir saja tau" tukas Kiba lagi

"Sudah tidak apa-apa" kata Sai menengahi mereka berdua "aku Oshima Sai pindahan dari Otogakure"

"Ah salam kenal Sai aku Uzumaki Naruto panggil saja Naruto ini teman ku Kiba dan Gaara" kata Naruto menunjuk Kiba yang berada disampingnya dan Gaara yang berada di depan Kiba sambil tersenyum Gaara yang melihat Naruto tersenyum pun juga senyum

"Salam kenal" kata Gaara dan kiba bersamaan

"Hm" senyum Sai "salam kenal juga" sambungnya, setelah menyudahi acara perkenalan mereka berempat pun mulai memperhatikan pelajaran yang di berikan Iruka hingga bel Istirahat pun berbunyi

"Kalian mau apa aku yang trakir" tanya Gaara pada teman-temanya saat ini mereka tengah duduk di meja kantin yang memanjang

"Eh tak apa nih" tanya narukibasai bersamaaan

"Anggap saja sebagai bonus hadiah ulang tahun mu dan penyambutan Sai" kata Gaara datar sambil mentap narusai

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu aku satu ramen jumbo dan orange jus ya" pesan Naruto

"Aku ramen miso dan orange jus" pesan Kiba

"Aku sama seperti Kiba" kata Sai setelah mendengar semua pesanan teman-temannya Gaara pun berangkat menuju tempat pemesanan

_**+*+ skip time +*+**_

" Oh ya tadi Gaara bilang hari ini ulang tahun Naruto begitu" kata Sai mebuka pada teman-temannya yang masih khidmat menyesapi acara makannya

"Hm" jawab Gaara

"Ya hari ini ulang tahun Naruto" jawab Kiba sumringah

"…"senyum Naruto

"Apa kalian ada acara hari ini" tanya Sai pada Gaara yang sedang mengutak-atik hpnya dan NaruKiba yang sedang meminum orange jusnya setelah selesai dengan makannya

"Tidak" jawab narukiba dan Gaara yang masih setia memainkan hpnya

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan" ajak Sai

"Itu tidak bisa" tolak suara lain langsung saja keempat pemuda itu menoleh kearah suara itu dua orang pemuda tampan yang satu berambut panjang dengan mata berwarna lavender hampir tak berpupil yang bersuara tadi sedang menatap tajam Sai tapi sayangnya yang di tatap hanya senyam-senyum saja dan seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan ikat berbentuk nanas dengan wajah yang terlihat malas-malasan walau begitu dia itu adalah seorang jenius di kampusnya mereka berdua adalah Hyuuga Neji dan Nara Shikamaru

"Neji" gumam Gaara memperhatikan Neji dan Shika yang mulai bergabung bersama mereka

"Eh Shikamaru? Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Kiba

"Ya kenapa, aku kan ingin menemani Naru" tanya Gaara juga

"Kau lupa bukankah kita hari ini kita akan ke taman hiburan" kata Shikamaru sambil mendeathglare Kiba

"Hmm? Ya baiklah" terima Kiba berhubung karena mereka sudah lama tak berkencan

"Maaf ya Sai"

"Tak apa kok Kiba-kun" balas Sai

"Hn bukankah kemarin kau sendiri yang meminta kalau hari ini kau minta antar ke Suna" kata Neji

"Eh Suna ngapain" tanya Naruto bingung

"Sasori-nii Sakura-nee akan menikah" jawab Gaara

"Oh ya aku baru ingat kebetulan aku juga dapat undangannya, boleh aku ikut" izin Naruto

"Boleh" jawab Gaara

"Boleh sih boleh tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke" kata Neji

"Tenang pasti di izinkan" kata Naruto mantap

"Pekerjaanmu" tanya Kiba

"Ah aku sudah minta izin kok dengan paman Teuchi" Teuchi adalah pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku tempat Naruto bekerja "Kiba dan Shikamaru kalian tidak dapat undangannya juga tidak" tanya Naruto pada Shikakiba

"Dapat sih tapi kami baru akan berangkat besok" kata Kiba

"Biar ku tebak kalian ini pacaran ya Neji dengan Gaara , Shikamaru dengan Kiba dan Naruto dengan orang yang kau panggil Sasuke tadi pacarnya Naruto begitu" terang Sai

"Ya" angguk semuanya

"Tapi mana orangnya aku tak melihat apakah dia sudah berkerja" tanya Sai penasaran

"Ya mana dia" tanya Naruto juga penasaran melihat kekasihnya tidak ada

"Sedang ada urusan dengan dosennya" jawab Neji

"Oh begitu, maaf ya Sai kalau ada waktu saja kita jalan-jalan bagaimana" tawar Naruto

"Ya" terima Sai

"Kapan kita akan pergi" tanya Naruto pada Gaara

"Pukul 5 nanti sore" jawab Gaara

"Kita memakai mobil mu kan Neji" tanya Naruto ke Neji

"Kau pikir pakai punya siapa lagi kalau bukan punyaku" kata Neji agak kesal

"Iya Naru kau tau sendiri bukan disini aku tidak punya mobil selain motor" sambung Gaara juga agak kesal dengan tingkah Naruto

"Hehe aku lupa" cengir Naruto diikuti tawa teman-temannya

Pulang kuliah di apertemen Naruto pukul 13:30

"Teme" panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang dududk di sopa apertemennya yang lagi-lagi sibuk dengan laptopnya

"Hn" respon Sasuke datar

"Hari ini hingga dua hari ke depan aku akan ke Suna" kata Naruto juga duduk di samping Sasuke

"Hn"

"Tidak apa kalau kau ku tinggal sendiri" tanya Naruto lembut

"Hn" jawab Sasuke datar lagi

'Tidak apa ya tidak kah dia memberi ku sedikit kecupan,kalau dia tidak mau aku sendiri yang akan melakukannya' pikir Naruto (R/N: Naru nekat cekaleeeee #plak *saraf)

"Teme"

"Hn"

"Bolehkah aku mEngecup mu sedikit saja walau hanya di pipi" kata Naruto (R/N: saat nulis yang ini aku pengen nyungsup ke sumur aja)

"Tidak" jawab Sasuke, namun terlambat saat tiba-tiba saja bantalan lembut kenyal mendarat mulus di pipinya

Cup

"Apa-apaan kau" teriak Sasuke dan dingin dengan aura menusuk menguar dari tubuhnya sambil menatap Naruto yang jatuh akibat dorongannya dengan mata nyalang

"Tentu saja seperti yang kau lihat Sasuke" balas teriak Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikit pun "Sudah tiga tahun kita pacaran tapi kau tak pernah menunjukan perasaanmu padaku, jadi biarkan kali ini aku y_"

"Menunjukan perasaanmu begitu" potong Sasuke dingin

"Ya" jawab Naruto datar

"Jangan harap Uzumaki kau tak akan pernah bisa" kata Sasuke menantang tak kalah datarnya

"Aku pasti bisa akan kubuat kau berpaling padaku dan menunjukan perasaanmu cam kan itu Uchiha" bentak Naruto dengan cairang bening di kedua sisi matanya sambil berjalan menuju pintu meninggalkan Uchiha bungsu

BLAM

"Dobe" gumam Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto yang tak pernah sekalipun membentaknya dan menantangnya karena Naruto selalu menuruti apa saja kemauannya 'Sial kenapa hati ini sakit sekali' desis Sasuke saat bayangan Naruto yang baru pertama kalinya menangis terlintas di benaknya kemudian beranjak pulang menuju rumahnya.

Seperti biasa Konoha selalu padat pada saat siang hari hari. Pejalan kaki dan para pengendara yang hilir mudik kesana-kemari, jauh didalam kerumunan seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan kulit tannya berlari tanpa arah tak peduli berapa banyak orang yang mengumpat kesal akibat di tabraknya. Lari dan terus berlari menuju tempat yang selalu di jadikannya sebagai tempat untuk menenangkan diri tak menyadari kalau di depannya ada pemuda lain yang juga sedang terburu-buru tapi masih dalam posisi berjalan dan

Bruuk

Tak dapat di hindari akhirnya kedua pemuda itu pun bertabrakan

"Aw ittai" erang Naruto memegangi pantatnya yang sukses menghantam tanah

"Itatatatata" erang pemruda tabrakan Naruto yang juga mengalami hal yang sama

"Nau-chan/Sai" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan

"Kau tak apa kan Naru-chan" tanya Sai mengulurkan tangannya membantu Naruto berdiri

"Ya aku tak apa-apa"jawab Naruto " dan jangan pangil aku dengan embel-embel chan Sai aku bukan perempuan" kata Naruto manyun

"Kenapa ada yang salah kau kan manis" kata Sai memperhatikan Naruto sambil berjalan

"Diam Sai" kata Naruto malu dengan semburat pink di kedua pipinya yang digembungkan

"Kau mengangis Naru-chan" tanya Sai saat tanpa sengaja melihat mata Naruto yang sembab

"Tidak" senyum Naruto kaku

"Jangan bohong" kata Sai agak sedikit keras

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menceritakannya" kata Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya

"Hhaa ya sudah tak apa" kata Sai sembari mengcak rambut Naruto

"Terimakasih, oh ya sebenarnya tadi kau mau kemana kenpa kamu membawa peralatan lukis" tanya Naruto menatap Sai

"Oh itu aku mau mencari objek untuk lukisanku" jawab Sai

"Aku tak tau apa kau kan menyukainya atau tidak tapi menurut ku tempat ini sangat bagus Kalau kau mau aku bisa membawamu kebetulan aku juga ingin kesana, tapi kita beli eskrim itu dulu yayaya" rengek Naruto dengan wajah seperti anak kecil sambil bersedekap

"Baiklah tapi biar aku yang traktir" kata Sai

"Yey terima kasih Sai" kata Naruto girang

_**+*+ skip time +*+**_

"Bagaimana Sai" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang di katakan Naruto

"Indah sekali" puji Sai melihat pemandangan di depannya hamparan hijau nan luas dengan beratus-ratus bunga kirsan dengan berbagai warna gunung yang hijau dan angin yang berhembus lembut

"Hehe benar kan aku selalu menenangkan diriku di tempat ini, bersyukurlah Sai karena kau adalah orang pertama yang kubawa kemari sekarang gambarlah sesukamu aku ingin tidur sebentar" kata Naruto mulai terlelap di samping Sai

"Ya" kata Sai sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang tertidur tanpa berkedip sedikit pun angin berhembus kencang menyebabkan helai pirang Naruto bergerak kesana-kemari dan daun-daun pohon yang mereka tempati jatuh beterbangan diantara mereka berdua dan awesome tanpa dikomando kali ini Sai sukses mengeluarkan semburat pink karena terpesona dengan kecantikan sang Uzumaki

"Kau manis sekali Naru-chan, sayang kalau pacarmu menyia-nyiakanmu" kata Sai yang sepertinya mengerti dengan masalah Naruto sambil memulai aktifitas menggambarnya. Tak menyadari sesosok pemuda berambut biru donker tengah menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan kemudian pergi dengan tangan terkepal.

45 menit kemudian

"Ungh . . . " erang Naruto

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Naru-chan" kata Sai yang spertinya sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya

"Pukul berapa sekarang Sai" tanya Naruto

"Hm" pikir Sai sambil mengamati jam tangannya "pukul 15:20"lanjut Sai tiba-tiba saja Naruto mebelalakan matanya

"Gawat aku terlambat" beranjak pergi kan tetapi belum sampai satu langkah tangannya telah di tahan oleh Sai

"Ini ambilah, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun mu" kata menyerahkan hasil lukisannya

"Te-terima kasih Sai, aku duluan ya" kata Naruto terbata karena itu adalah lukisan saat dirinya tertidur dengan aksen daun yang beterbangan disekitarnya

"Sama-sama" balas Sai tersenyum pada Naruto yang sudah berada jauh di depannya

* * *

Terima kasih banyak atas kunjungannnya

Akhir kata review dan flame-nya ^o^/


End file.
